Clarke and Friends
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: 100 short stories on Clarke and all her friends, but mostly Clarke and Bellamy's relationship/friendship.
1. Chapter 1: All About That!

100 - All about that!

Clarke x Bellamy

Meghan Trainer (Me Too. If you want to know the song) was playing in the background. Octavia was dancing to the beat all morning and afternoon while in her new bikini.

Clarke smiled watching her. She sat in her chair at the table reading her book. Raven was in the long chair next to her getting a tan.

"How you doing?" Clarke asked.

"I SO needed this." Raven said. She just broke up with her boyfriend. Clarke was used to make that happen. She was the side salad he used. They dare not speak his name.

A splash went off close to them Raven screeched as water hit her. "Murphy!" She screamed.

John Murphy. The worst boy ever to be born. Some would say. He Harper, Monty, and Jasper all hung out in the pool being...well, whatever.

Murphy did what he could to cheer everyone up. In his own way. Even if it was...a bad way.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to upset the duchess there." He said.

"Don't call me that!" Raven warned.

Wallace and Glass came up along with.. "Lincoln!" Octavia ran to her handsome boyfriend and hugged him.

The whistle blew. "Hay! Nothing funny! That's still my sister!" Shouted the lifeguard. Bellamy Blake. Clarke smiled seeing him up there.

Friends for many years and now with them in high school things seemed so..natural between them.

"Clarke." Raven raised a brow.

"What? Hey Murphy. I think the queen needs a splash!" She shouted.

While everyone jumped in the pool like it was Friday night, "Clarke. What;s going on?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for everyone." She said.

Raven got up and sat with her at the table. "Clarke. Are you jealous for Octavia?"

Clarke scoffed. "No. And I'm not jealous of Wallace or Glass either."

Raven glared. "Is this about..." Raven didn't dare say his name.

"No. This isn't about him. Or any of my other ex's." Clarke said putting down her book. "Raven. I am fine."

Raven doubted it but left it alone.

"Bellamy! Take a break!" Shouted another lifeguard. Bellamy made his way off the chair and headed over to Octavia.

"Sis. You want anything?" He asked.

"No. I'm good." She smiled. Bellamy loved his sister but like any siblings, or most anyway, the hated each other too. "Alright. Have fun with Lincoln then." He said.

"Bell." Clarke called to him.

"Yeah Clarke?"

"You want to run down to the ice cream shop and get some for everyone?" She asked.

"Chocolate!" Raven shouted.

"Strawberry!" Murphy shouted as well.

"I'm good." Glass and Wallace both said.

"I think a milkshake is better." Octavia said.

"Alright. Lincoln?" Bellamy asked. "Sure. But a small one. I'm trying to stay fit these days." He said.

Clarke nodded. "Coming?" She was already heading out the gate and across the street.

Bellamy raced after her.

"Slow down. Clarke." He said finally catching up.

"So, you enjoying being a lifeguard?" Clarke asked.

"I guess. I'm glad Murphy didn't get it or we'd all be in trouble." Bellamy said.

"True." Clarke nodded.

They arrived and got all the ice cream.

Clarke payed for it, but Bellamy bought his, Octavia's, and Lincoln's.

"You sure?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. My sister. Besides, I still don't trust him." He said.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so lucky." Clarke said.

"What for?"

"You have Octavia. I mean I have Madi but, she's more my daughter. I don't have siblings. Most don't." Clarke said.

Bellamy frowned. "It's not easy. I honestly think you all are the lucky ones. I love Octavia but..."

"I know. I've seen how you two act. But still. I can't help it. Your her knight in shining armor. Always there watching over her like a hawk." Clarke said.

"That may sound like a bad thing if she hears that." Bellamy chuckled.

Clarke smiled. "Then, what she doesn't know won't kill her." Clarke grinned.

"And what about Madi?" Bellamy smirked.

"She's my daughter. A mother acts that way. But I'm not MY mother." Clarke corrected.

Bellamy and Clarke laughed till they got back.

"What took you two so long?" Murphy asked.

"Shut up!" Bellamy snapped.

Clarke sat down handing Raven her ice cream and was back to her book.

"Someone is smiling really big. Did you and Bellamy have a good time or something?" Raven asked.

Clarke just smiled. "You could say that." She looked up and say him, Octavia, and Lincoln all laughing and getting along. Some what.

"I guess I'm glad to have friends." She said.

"Of course. We all love you. And Bellamy." Raven said.

Clarke raised a brow at her. "Raven. I still remember freshmen year. You and Bellamy drunk and angry. And also, IN MY BED!" Clarke raised her voice a little.

Raven moved away and back to her long chair. "Sorry about that. Again." She said.

Clarke looked once more at everyone. She smiled. I'm glad to have you around, Bellamy Blake.

The End

Hey, first time writing a fic on the 100.

I hope you like. Go easy. I still need to catch up a little on a few seasons.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Animal Baby!

100 - Animal Baby!

Clarke x Bellamy

The pool party was going perfectly. Bellamy was happy that Octavia was having a good time. With Lincoln in college she was sad almost everyday.

He smiled seeing how happy she was.

"Bellamy!" Called a voice. Murphy walked up to him. "Hey. Nice party Murphy." Bellamy said.

"Thanks. But you do know you aren't playing the part right." Murphy said.

Murphy's party and an animal one. Everyone was dressed up as an animal. Bellamy just went with the first thing that came to mind. "What's wrong with a wolf? Octavia called the Dalmatian." He said.

Murphy was a panther and didn't look all pleased. "She at least has paint on her face and not just the ears. Play the part." Murphy repeated.

Bellamy glared at him. "I'm not howling or anything like that. Just the ears are enough. I'm not putting on fur. My hoodie and jeans are fine. Think of it as a werewolf." Bellamy said.

Murphy scoffed. He opened his mouth to say one other thing but closed it seeing what was behind Bellamy.

Bellamy turned when hearing Octavia giggling.

It was Raven and Clarke. Raven was, well a raven. Or a black swan. She was a bird but it was dark to tell. Clarke on the other hand, she was a bobcat? No. A Lynx. She wasn't quiet full body suit but leggings and a thin shirt matching the fur patterns was good enough.

"Hot Damn." Murphy said. "Too bad they both hate me or I'd be having a GOOD time." He said.

Bellamy looked away. He sighed and went to the food table.

Taking a apple he munched down watching his, girlfri- Sister!

He was doing what he set out to do. Guard Octavia.

"Hey Bell." Said a voice.

Clarke was right there standing next to him. "Clarke." He said swallowing slowly trying not to crash and burn. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wasn't planning on it. But Raven said she wanted to because Finn was here and she wanted to show off as a single woman again. She asked me to come so she could have the courage to do so." Clarke said.

"Why? He cheated on HER with YOU." Bellamy said.

And it was a disaster. After Finn chose Clarke, Raven and him got drunk and-

"She wanted to make peace with this. And figured since he hurt me too, only a week later, that this would be good for me to move on as well." Clarke said.

Well that was good. "Maybe she'd right. Moving on is the best." Bellamy said. "By the way, why are you a wolf?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy sighed. "Octavia called dibs for the Dalmatian." He said.

Clarke nodded. "Make sense. Like I ran into Lexi and found out she was going as a bobcat. So, I went with the second best thing."

"A Lynx? I figured a Lion for you." Bellamy said.

"Why?"

"Because your more the queen of all these animals." Bellamy joked.

Clarke laughed. "Thanks. And you make a pretty damn good alpha wolf." She said back.

They talked for the rest of the night. It felt like this night would never end.

"Want to go to a movie?" Clarke asked.

"Sure. I could do with a movie." Bellamy said.

"Let's get out of here. This party is getting too crowded with animals." Clarke said.

Bellamy could agree.

"Want to bring Octavia?" Clarke asked.

"Are you bringing Raven?"

"No." Clarke said. "I'm meeting Wallace and Glass and their bringing Luke and Sasha." Clarke added.

"Sure. I'll grab her and meet you at the gate." Bellamy said.

Clarke nodded and went off the get her car.

"Octavia. What to go to a movie?" He asked.

"Sure. But...Don't you want to be alone with Clarke?" She teased.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "She's meeting others there. She offered it to you and me." He said.

Octavia shrugged. "Fine. But you and Clarke better be sitting next to each other." She said.

Bellamy laughed and they walked to the gate.

Clarke was in her blue car ready to roll. "Fast and Furious here we come." Clarke smiled.

"Yes! My favorite movies!" Bellamy said.

Octavia giggled in the back. "A girl after his heart. And a boy after hers."

"What was that, O?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing! Let's go. I want a cola right now cause all that's there is spiked punch." She said.

Bellamy looked to his sister. "I didn't drink any. But I could smell it." She said.

Bellamy sighed and Clarke laughed. "You are the best brother any girl would want."

Bellamy smiled. Octavia giggled more. "You want him for a month?"

Clarke was a little red but laughed it off. "I'm sure I could make time for you both." She said.

And that was just the start. Octavia knew that animal behavior would eventually happen. It's nature.

The End

My second short story.

If there any mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm doing my best.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: Streaming and Concerts

Streaming and Concerts

Clarke was going to be here any minute.

Bellamy couldn't wait till she came. They haven't had much time together since collage came around for them both.

"She's here!" Octavia shouted.

Bellamy made his way to the door where Clarke and Madi came in.

"Hey." He said.

Raven waved. "Ready?" She turned to Octavia. "Sure am!"

"I can't wait. This is my first concert." Madi said cheerfully.

Clarke was looking nervous.

"I'll try to be back with them both by midnight." Raven said. "Have fun with TV night." She said.

Madi hugged Clarke and Octavia kissed Bellamy's cheek. "I'll be fine Bell. See you tonight." She said as they closed the door behind the,

"They'll be fine." He said to Clarke.

But then her face changed.

"Thank GOD!" She said. "I've been wanting a day break from Madi. I love her. But sometimes it's hard keeping up with her." She said.

"Well, we have many shows. We got, the crown, Pretty little liars, Firefly, Veronica Mars, Arrow, Supergirl, Smallville, and Stranger things." He said.

Clarke smiled. "I want to watch ALL of them." She said.

"Well, it's only six to seven hours. Where do you want to start?" Bellamy asked.

They ate popcorn, and drank soda off the wazzoo.

Arrow was the first thing they watched. Then later Bell put in Pretty little liars.

Clarke was having a blast and was smiling happily.

"No! You can't be forgiven for that!" She yelled. Her first time seeing Stranger things and Bell was laughing non stop.

It was one of those times where Clarke was pissed at a character for being so inconsiderate.

Meaning she hated Steve.

"This is all part of the show." Bellamy said.

"I would kill him if that was me. Are you serious? If it was Murphy I would kill him." Clarke said.

Bell paused the show. "What do you mean, MURPHY?" He asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "First person that came to mind that I knew was...well, an ass." Clarke said.

Bell nodded. "I thought you were saying you liked Murphy for a second."

"Bell. I would rather lose my virginity to RAVEN then to John Murphy." Clarke said.

Bell tried not to even imagine that. "Okay." He played the show once again.

It was getting to the point he wasn't comfortable.

"What is Nancy doing this? You don't need to do THIS to get a guy to like you...where are you going?" Clarke asked as Bell got up.

Clarke watched the rest of the episode before going into Bell's room and checking on him.

"Bell?" She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Yes. Sorry. I can't stand that part." He said twitting his thumbs.

"What part? The Barb getting taken or the Nancy and Steve doing it?" Clarke asked.

Bell never answered.

Clarke knew Bell already lost him. But he also lost his mother.

"I'm sorry." Clarke said sitting down next to him.

"Clarke. I'm not sure how to handle things. I'm more scared of it happening to Octavia." He said.

Clarke gave him a side hug. "I feel the same with Madi. She's still got a long way to go. But when that time comes, I knew, I'll others, like Raven, You, and Octavia to help me through it. If you feel that worried about her, then, I'm here for you." Clarke said.

Bellamy smiled. "Thanks." He said hugging back.

"Now, how about some Supergirl and Smallville for the rest of the night?" Clarke said.

"Sure." He smiled.

And the rest of the night was an argument over why Clark is better with Lana or Louis.

When Raven brought the girls back,

"Where home." Octavia shouted.

"Oh. Clarke." Madi shook Clarke awake.

"What?"

"The concert, was fantastic!" Madi said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Bruno Mars is the man." Clarke said.

Raven smiled.

"Ready to go?" Clarke asked Madi.

"You had fun too?" Bell asked Octavia sleepily.

"Yeah. It was great. And I got you this." Octavia pulled out matching shirts for them.

Bellamy groaned. "Were not 11 anymore O." He said.

Clarke stood up and walked with Madi to the door.

"Night Bell."

"Clarke. Night." Bell said.

Octavia crossed her arms. "You two do anything fun?" She teasingly asked.

Bell rolled his eyes.

Octavia saw from the history they watched Stranger things. And she knew what episode too.

"How did Clarke like the show?" She asked.

"She likes it. But hates Steve. Compares him to Murphy." Bell explained.

"Really? I thought she compere him to you. You both are the handsome hero's." Actually, Bell thought he was more Jonathan.

"Whatever." He sighed. "I'm going to bed."

In the car.

"You had fun?"

"Yes. And how was your night with Bellamy?" Madi asked.

Clarke laughed. "It's been way too long. I almost wish we could do it again." Clarke said honestly.

"You and Bell are the bestest of friends. It wouldn't surprise me if you two married in another three years." Raven said.

Madi giggled and Clarke tried to hide her red face.

She had considered it. But she and Bell were good enough friends.

And that's how things should stay. Right?


End file.
